Four Armed Buxom
by Xerillion
Summary: Johnny Cage gets captured and is forced to please Sheeva because she's heard rumors of him owning the title of Bitch Pleaser. (Lemon)
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

After being captured from the Special Forces in Earthrealm, Johnny Cage came to. He looked at surroundings and was chained to a rock wall. Several armed Shokan surrounded him with spears and daggers waiting for the command to slice his throat. "W..w...what the the hell is going on here? What happened?" The Shokan snickered and snarled at him with glee. As one was about to strike Johnny, Sheeva ordered from behind to stop. The Shokan yielded and returned to his position as ordered. They made way for Sheeva and she centered in on Johnny as she walked towards. She smirked and fondled his chiseled chin with her thick fingers. "You wish to know why I captured you, Earthrealmer? Hehehe. It's simple: I wish to know why every woman in both Outworld and Earthrealm think you're the best male to intercourse with. They say you have a cock that even the Elder Gods think is too powerful". She slowly traveled her hand from his hairy chest to his big crotch and firmly grasped it. Then she gave it a long squeeze. "Hey. Take it easy, will ya? That there is Hollywood's property. Can't hurt the merchandise, baby." "Hmph. We'll see about this reputation you've garnered, Mister Cage. I want you to come to my quarters ready to breed me. You've had Shokan pussy before but there is not any like mine. Many men have tried to please me but they failed miserably". She pointed up. Johnny saw the skeletons of several humans and humanoids dangling from hooks that were lodged into their scrotum. He gulped and started to become nervous. The Shokan guards laughed and cheered for him to fail so they can enjoy killing him. "Have Mister Cage prepared for me. I'll get ready too". She strutted away and made sure Cage saw her wide and round Shokan ass. Each step it jiggled and bounced with seductive motion. Before the door

closed behind her, she turned her face and gave Cage a smirk and licked her lips. Cage smiled nervously and prayed for his life. Yes, he's a man who has pleased many women around the world. Yes, he's a stubborn and show offy man who prides himself in his acting and special moves. Yet he's never had to deal with an enemy who wanted to fuck him to just SEE what's so special about him. As much as Johnny wanted to fight off the Shokan and escape back to Earthrealm, he thought of an amazing idea: if he has sex with Sheeva and she is pleased then it could increase peaceful relations between Outworld and Earthrealm. "That's it, Jhonny", he thought to himself. "If I can fuck her so good that both realms can live together in harmony, then that means I'll not only be a Star but a Hero. Chicks will gladly come to me and beg to fuck me. I'll be the envy of my friends and I'll even get to have my own dildo modeled after me. Fuck yes! I'm finally using this brain of mine. Raiden will be so proud of me! Haha ''. A Shokan Guard knocked him unconscious with the butt of a spear. "Hmph. That pussy can't handle Sheeva. She's killed every mortal who failed to please her. I'll get the hooks nice and clean for this one. There's no way he can do it!" The Guard ordered two to drag Cage to a crudely constructed dressing room nearby. It only had a solid rock bench and some hooks dangling from the ceiling. There he was forced by the guard to undress and be coated with herbs and traditional Shokan sex ritual painting. "Eesh. It stinks like shit. You people sure are weird when it comes to sex". "Shut up, Earthrealmer! Save your shit talking for after you're done pleasing Sheeva. That is if you can be able to. Hahahaha!" After a slap on Cage's painted ass, the Guard directed him to Sheva quarters. It was a long walk all the way to the top. After ten floors they finally made it. Her door was long and it reached to the ceiling. It was painted red with the blood of many and bloody, smeared handprints could still be seen. Johnny looked at it and smirked. "Nice decorating. Hope I won't be next". The Shokan opens the door and shove Cage inside. The door locked behind and Cage glanced at his surroundings; pretty red flowers, Shokan incense and skulls on spikes on the corners of the room. In the center was Sheeva standing with her huge breasts and hairy pussy exposed with a smile on her face. She ambled to him seductively and played with her breasts with one set of arms while fingering her pussy and juggling an ass cheek with the other. Once she reached Cage and towered over him, she grappled him into her breasts and caressed his hair. "Don't disappoint me, Mr. Cage. I've been waiting for this." "Muffled I'll try not to". She giggled and walked over towards the Queen's bed, stuck her ginormous Shokan ass in the air and twerked it. With each twerk her dark pink pussy showed for a second and her cheeks clapped against each other with a gleeful e, Mr. Cage. I wish to see why you're renowned as the Bitch Pleaser. Shove that fat cock in me. Breed me. Fuck me. Make. Me. Your. Bitch". She gave a cheek a hard clap and used one set of arms to spread her asscheeks so Cage can choose which hole to fuck first while she used the other to steady herself. "Alright, Johnny. It's showtime". He stretched, cracked some muscles and breathed. This was his moment. He was about to increase relations and breed some Shokan pussy too. With a quick leap he propelled his thirteen inch cock into Sheeva's cute butthole and started thrusting violently. His fat balls slapped against her pussy, and Sheeva let out a surprised, loud moan. "Damn it. He's actually making me moan. No one has ever done that. Every man that tried to fuck me came after a few strokes. My pussy is robust. My asshole supreme. How is he making me moan? Could he actually be the one?!". Cage grasped Sheeva's hips and increased his speed at thrusting. Now he was hitting it twice as fast and the friction inside her asshole made Sheeva start to drool. "Ahhhhhhh. Ohhhhhhh fuck! It's so hot! My shithole is getting fucked my Cage Cock! AHHH!! Your girth is spreading it!! It feels so fucking GOOD! FUCK ME, CAGE. KILL MY ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Cage grinned and gave Sheeva's ass a stern slap. "Shut up, cunt! I didn't order you to speak! Take my cock until I cum!" "YES! I'm a cunt! I'm a worthless Shokan bitch! I live for cock. I'm your cum dumpster! I'm your bitch! AHHHHHH, Your tip is hitting me inside!!! It's so thick!!!". Cage's cock was hitting Sheeva deep inside, his tip was hitting her womb hard. Cage was ready to bust. Shokan pussy was new to him, especially Sheeva's Shokan pussy. This was a royal pussy. Warrior pussy. Killer pussy. Cage moaned as he was gonna bust and clenched both her asscheeks hard. He gave it all in a final thrust and came inside her. Sheeva moaned loudly and clenched the bedsheets. She felt Cage's hot, thick cum pouring and flowing inside her womb. It filled up quickly and the rest gurgled out of her asshole. Cage's cock was still inside and as he looked down he saw Sheva's fat, ghetto ass. He fondled it and smacked it. With that came out his cum landing on the bed sheets. Buckets and buckets came out as he pulled out and admired his cock and result. "Sheeva, holy fuck. That was...amazing. Fuck". He gasped for breath and smiled smugly. "C-C-C-Cage...unf….my womb…..it's filled up….it's…..oh fuck". Sheeva laid there with her asshole spread wide and cum still flowing out of her panting. Cage sat beside her and ran his fingers in her hair. "I know your people and mine don't get along, but maybe this little thing we just did can make us friends. Maybe even family". She gave a smile and found enough strength to firmly grasp his flaccid cock. "Yes, after Round 2!". She pounced on him and locked shackles on his arms and legs. "Woah! Woah! Woah! I thought we were done here! I fucked you and you liked it! What's the deal?!". Sheeva ran a finger down Cage's cock and measured his length. Then she did the same with her tongue. "Yes, I did. Now I want more". She smirked naughtily and bit his tip. "YOU BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!".

*Hope you liked it. Chapter 2 Coming in mid March*


	2. Chapter Two

(Sorry about missing the March deadline I set up. The current situation prevented me and I will make up for it with this Chapter. After this, I might upload a new Chapter for Bayley's Butt this week. If not then next week. Thank you, guys.)

Chapter Two

Sheeva started to tongue fuck Cage's urethra. She couldn't get enough of his powerful, thick semen. It tasted godly and she wanted more of it. In and out, in and out, in and out she went. She almost hit the back of his prostate, she wanted that cum so badly. Johnny laid there moaning in pain and biting his lip. "Mister Cage your cock is monstrous. I hope I'm not hurting you with my tongue, I just want to taste you from the inside too. (Slurp, slurp, slurp.) Gods, this cum is delicious. I might have to keep you for you so I can have buckets of your cum daily". She took her tongue out of his urethra, spat on his tip and began to deep throat it. Sheeva could barely reach the middle before gagging heavily but she didn't mind, all she wanted was to taste and smell his huge cock. Cage's musk and pubes made Sheeva wet excessively, her juices flowing downward and increasing with each gag. Glob, glob, glob, glob, glob, glob, are the sounds she made and Johnny was enjoying every second of it too. "Man, to think I'm getting head from Sheeva. All the females before her could only suck the tip. Her, she's putting it all in. She loves my cock, she's never had one like it. Raiden is gonna be so proud of me when I get back. Just think of it, Johnny. Earthrealmers and Shokan baddies breeding with each other. Yeah we'd have fucked up kids but there will be no more wars. No more killing. All because of my cock". Sheeva gasped for air after blowing for 5 minutes and kissed the mighty tip of Johnny. She then rubbed her face against it and declared all sorts of sexual things she'd do it. "My my. You haven't cummed yet. No matter, Mister Cage", she brought her huge, milky breasts and put them around his cock. Her nipples were still lactating. Sheeva began titfucking his cock with pleasure. She loved feeling the warmth and veins rubbing against her breasts. Her face was still rubbing against his tip with cum flowing down still, and of course she used her tongue to slurp it all cum. "Mister Cage, I hate to admit it but you have bested me. This cock is unlike anything I've experienced. You're the first man-Earthrealmer at that-to make me cum. I must congratulate you". She kissed the tip. "Sheeva baby, I'm glad I was able to do that but you didn't need to kidnap me. You could've just called". "We don't have phones here, idiot". She licked his tip. "Shit, my bad". Sheeva smiled softly. She went to release Johnny and sit next to him while she stroked his cock and looked into his eyes with lust. "Before I let you go, Mister Cage, there's one last thing I want you to do to me. It's gonna require all your strength". She tongue kissed him. "And what's that, sugar?". Sheeva laid on her back on the bed and hung her head on one end. "I want you to face fuck me, Johnny Cage. I want you to fuck me like the Shokan Queen I am. I want your musky, pungent balls to slap against my nose. I want to taste every inch of your cock. I want to smell your stench. Please. Face fuck me and I'll let you go". Johnny smirked and stuttered over to her. "Whatever you say"

Johnny shoved his thick cock right into Sheeva's whore mouth, went over to her pussy and started licking and playing with it. With his cock fucking her mouth good, she used her upper arms to play with his tight ass cheeks. It was now a 69 position. Johnny thrusted, gyrated, and whirled his fat cock all up inside her slut mouth. Sheeva let out muffled cries and moans, she was enjoying it. Cage's musky balls were clapping against her nostrils, she loved it. Sheeva used her lower right arm to play with her nipples and her upper right arm to fondle Cage's butrhole. "Woah there!", Cage said. He continued facefucking even after this. His thrusts were violent, his balls showed no mercy to this Shokan whore's face, and his cock raped her throat. Gag, gag, gag, gag, gag, gag, gag, gag. "FUCK ME, CAGE. RAPE MY MOUTH LIKE THE WHORE I AM. CUM INSIDE MY MOUTH. FILL ME UP, GIVE ME YOUR SEED. FUCK ME LIKE I'M WORTHLESS. YOUR BALLS ARE RANCID AND I FUCKING LOVE THEM. I LOVE YOUR PUBES. YOUR COCK IS STRETCHING MY MOUTH. IT HURTS BUT IT'S FUCKING GOOOOOOOD!", Sheeva thought. Cage's nonstop fucking was bringing her to tears yet she loved it. Cage was eating her pussy good too. Spreading the lips, licking inside and fingering her butthole. It was all so good to this Shokan Whore.

"Sheeva, can you finger my asshole too? It's not gay if it's from a woman, I checked". She gladly forced one of her thick fingers inside his hairy butthole and fingered. "Fuck yeah, Sheeva! Aaaaaargh! Yes! Yes! Fuuuuuuuck!". Cage was close to cumming. He was close to making peace between two worlds. Close to finally ending conflict. Close to creating different specie relationships. Close to watching homemade porn of Earthrealmers gangbanging a Shokan female. Close to everything. This was his moment.

"I'M FUCKING CUMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!". He shot gargantuan loads inside Sheeva. It filled her body up, her mouth was overflowing with it and she was struggling to breath. He pulled out in time and a fountain of cum came pouring out of her as she laid on her stomach. She vomited cum for several minutes, it began to form a stream that went down to the entrance of her room. Johnny sat next to her patting her back and panting heavily with his flaccid cock still dripping cum. "*cough* *cough* *cough* T-t-thank you, Cage. That w-was….wonderful". "*panting* Yeah...it was. Hey, I see you finished too. Mind if I…?" "No, go right ahead". He lick cleaned Sheeva's cum on her pussy and thighs. "Mmmmm. Mm. Ahhh". He licked around his lips and smacked them. "Now I have your taste. Haha". "You're such a joker, Mister Cage". She giggled and stood in front of him. "Since you have been the first man to have pleaded me in years, I will let you go free. You will not die today, Mister Cage. Hehe". She turned around, smacked her fat ass hard and smirked at him. "Thank you, Sheeva, but there's one question I want to ask of you: does this mean Earthrealm and Outworld are no longer enemies? Can we stop the bloodshed? The Tournament? Can we coincide?" Sheeva never believed she would hear something so serious from Cage. She pondered for a minute and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll make an effort to tell Shao Khan. I too want this war to end. Not only because wars will end but because I want you to fuck me raw again. I want to see humans, Shokan and other species fuck each other. We don't need to kill each other, we could just love and fuck one another. It'd be all so pleasant. All I can say, Cage, is that I'll try". She kissed him and went over to her door to order a clean up and an escort for Cage to leave. Before leaving her room, Cage smacked her gigantic ass and fondled it. "This belongs to Daddy". She laughed and started to miss him once he left her sight. "Hm. The snobby Hollywood star now has a place in my heart. What's wrong with me?".


End file.
